Filling the Emptiness
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: -Undergoing Rewrite-Serena was used to knowing what her future entailed but when events change, she no longer knows what to do and feels empty. Will she ever find something to do with her life that fills the emptiness that she's feeling? SerenaSapphire
1. Empty

**Filling the Emptiness **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 1: Empty **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**AN: Here's another Serena and Sapphire fic. I hope you enjoy it. There will be around six to ten chapters for this. Please review!  
**

* * *

**Empty **

Serena sat against a tree in the park looking out at the lake. It had become a normal action for her to sit at that spot and think. In the past few months she'd found that she'd been thinking more and more. Events and circumstances were changing so quickly that she didn't know if she could keep up. Life was speeding by and she felt as if she was at a stand still.

She and Darien found themselves growing further and further apart since the Starlights left. It was slow in the making, two years in fact, but it was happening. He would work late, cancel their dates at the last moment, and read when they actually had a date. She hadn't felt sorry or sad that he canceled in the slightest. She would go see a movie on her own. They both realized at the same time that they really had nothing in common. He and she had a talk and thought it best to end it. They were still friends but she couldn't help but feel empty.

She wasn't feeling that way because they weren't together. She didn't love him the way she did before, if it was love at all. The more and more she thought about it the more she realized that maybe she only made herself believe that she loved him. Maybe she did this because it was "destiny" or because her past self loved him.

Now those lives had no bearing on the course of life that she led. That scared her a bit. She thought that when she turned eighteen that she'd marry Darien and that entire, "ice age" thing would happen. Her entire life had been planned for her and now she was stuck with what to do. She sighed and watched teenagers as they skated down the sidewalk enjoying the summer away from school.

School, she grinned at not having to go back to high school ever again. Not even three weeks ago, she'd graduated high school and took pride in her 3.0 that she'd earned by the skin of her teeth. Her finishing high school was also part of her problem. In school, all she had to worry about was passing exams.

Now she had real life decisions to make and those decisions determined where the rest of her life took her. She didn't have a clue what to do now . . . Well, college was a given but she didn't know what she wanted to be.

She was foolish when she was young and never thought of anything as she grew older. She had these naïve ideas of a fairy tale life. Then when she met Darien, she thought it would come true. Now she didn't want that. She believed that one could be happy in life, she believed in fantasy but she no longer believed in fairy tales. Those only occurred in books.

She stood and walked to the lake. She stared down at her reflection and reached up to touch her eyes. They were just like Queen Serenity's now. The changes were subtle at first then suddenly it seemed as if the change happened overnight.

They were now cobalt blue instead of the deep blue they once were. Her hair was turning lighter as well. She wondered if it would change to the silver that her mother had.

She raised her arm and glanced at her watch. "Three o' clock," she muttered. She was supposed to be at the temple for a meeting at four but she really didn't feel up to going. She wanted some time to herself. She made the decision to skip the meeting, go to the mall, and look around. Maybe she'd go to the coffee shop as well. It was nice and relaxing there.

---------------------------------

The mall wasn't as crowded as Serena thought it would be and she easily made her way to the coffee shop after looking through various stores. She ordered hot chocolate and a piece of cheesecake and sat down in a booth after choosing a book from the shelves. She chose the latest worldwide smash that everyone was talking about by author SJ Stone. There was only one copy there; the other books had four or five copies littered around the shelves, a testament to what a hit SJ Stone's books were. The waitress brought her order and left after asking Serena if she needed anything else.

Serena took a drink of her hot chocolate and a bite of her cheesecake. She opened the book and began to read. She was absorbed with the first words that she read. She reached down and took her fork. She cut her cheesecake and brought the fork up to her mouth without taking her eyes off the book. She sat it down and took another drink from her mug.

"That must be an awfully interesting book to get your attention," a familiar voice said. She looked over her book to see Darien standing there. She nodded and went back to reading.

"This seat taken?" he asked.

"Is there a dish sitting there?" she asked.

"No," he replied, rather confused at the question.

"Is there anyone occupying the seat at the moment?" she asked.

"No," he replied, even more confused.

"Now, do you see anyone in this coffee shop that isn't all ready seated at a table other than yourself?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Then use your powers of deduction. If that is the case then no, the seat isn't taken. The proper question would be. May I sit with you," she said.

He sighed in frustration.

"May I sit with you then?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She laughed behind her book. She enjoyed getting him flustered for once. He sat his coffee down on the table.

"It's been awhile since we talked," he said.

"Yea, two months," she replied. It was silent for a few minutes then Darien spoke.

"Serena, have you decided what you are going to do now? Now that we aren't. . ."

She laid down her book and looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Would you stop doing that," he stated.

"Doing what?"

"Asking questions to answer my questions," he said.

"Darien, I only wanted to know why you are inquiring about my decisions."

"I was just trying to make small talk," he said.

"Small talk is talking about the weather. That is a personal question that doesn't warrant an answer to you."

He smiled inwardly. Serena started amazing him since she'd begun her junior year. She'd really buckled down and studied. Even though she was no Ami, who could make those marks unless they were a genius like her, she'd done very well. Her speaking was excellent as well. The way she worded things was brilliant. It was as if she'd gone to a finishing school for language.

"All right, I am sorry," he said.

She picked up her book and began to read again.

"It's all right," she replied. He looked down at his watch.

"It's about time to get to the temple for the meeting." He stood up. "Want to walk with me?" he asked.

"I am not going," she said.

'What? We are all supposed to meet there," he said.

"I never said I was going to though," she replied.

"Serena, this meeting is important, you know that," he said. She looked up at him.

"Why?" she said. "Absolutely nothing has happened since the Starlights left."

"We have to be prepared," Darien said.

She stood and took the book over to the cashier. The book had caught her attention so much that she'd decided to buy it. Darien followed her. "Serena, you aren't taking this seriously," he said.

"I am busy this evening. I am not going to cancel my plans for a useless get together."

"Plans? You shouldn't have made plans tonight in the first place," he said. Serena turned to him, rather annoyed at his badgering. She got enough of that from Rei.

"I don't need you bothering me. Why don't you go away," she said, bluntly. She took the bag that the cashier handed her and got her change. She put a tip in the jar and walked away from him.

---------------------------

She signed as she stared at all the movie posters. She'd seen most of the movies playing and the ones that she hadn't seen didn't interest her. She walked away and began her trek home. She would sit on the couch and read her book. That sounded like a nice evening to her.

-----------------

"What in the hell do you mean she's not coming?" Rei said.

"She said she had plans," Darien replied.

"She knew that the meeting was today! Why make plans? Why didn't you make her come?" Rei asked.

"What did you want me to do Rei? Throw her over my shoulder and carry her hear. Or, I know, drag her kicking and screaming. Maybe I could tie her up and throw her in the trunk of my car," he snapped.

Rei sighed. "What has been wrong with her lately? She's been so distant."

"You noticed too. I called her Saturday to tell her about getting in the dance school and asked if she wanted to go out for ice cream to help me celebrate. She turned me down saying she was busy," Mina replied.

"Yea, Ami and I went to visit her at her house and no one was home," Lita said.

"You said your break up was a completely mutual decision right Darien?" Rei said.

"Yea, I don't think our breakup has much, if anything, to do with the way she's acting," he replied.

"I am worried. Maybe we should go and see her tomorrow."

"Yea!" they all say.

"It's settled then. We all see Serena tomorrow."

-----------------------------------

Serena arrived at her house, unlocked the door and went inside. She was staying alone for the summer while her parents and brother were gone to the US. Her father had a huge meeting there that, if it went well, meant a huge pay raise and promotion for him. She knew he would do well so she wasn't worried for him.

She fixed herself a cup of tea, grabbed her book, went in the living room and sat down. She sat her tea on the side table and opened the book, her attention instantly going back on it. She wasn't taken with too many books because they seemed to be all the same but this one connected with her. The main character in the book reminded her so much of herself.

The character in the books surroundings were changing so quickly it seemed like everyone was moving and so confident about their course in life except him. She noted how he seemed lonely and it was then that it hit her. She was lonely as well. She had friends and didn't really ache for a boyfriend. What she wanted was a friend that understood her. She meant really understood what she felt, not someone that would only listen to her.

She heard the grandfather clock in the hall chime ten times and realized that she'd been there for five hours. It had only seemed like five minutes. She closed the book after marking her page with her bookmark and stood to go take a shower. Soon after, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Please review. **


	2. SJ Stone

**Filling the Emptiness **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 2: SJ Stone **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot. **

* * *

**SJ Stone **

The next morning, as per usual, she got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. She grabbed her purse and book then made her way to her spot in the park. When she arrived, she noticed someone writing on a tablet and leaning on the side of the tree. She didn't mind, it was a public park after all. She climbed the small hill and sat at her normal spot. She opened her book and began to read. A slight wind picked up and suddenly she found a paper on her book. It had a paragraph containing the same character that was in her book.

"Sorry about that," a voice said. She turned to see the man that was leaning against the tree, was gathering scattered pages. He was wearing jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and aviator sunglasses. She closed her book and helped him. She picked up the last paper and the name on it surprised her. SJ Stone, the author of the book she was reading. She looked at the man as she handed his papers to him.

"You're SJ Stone!" she exclaimed.

"Shussssss," he said putting a finger up to his lips.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"It's all right Serena," he said.

"How did you know my name?" she asked in surprise. Then she realized that she recognized the voice. She got closer to his face. "Sapphire?" she questioned.

"Yea," he said. They went to sit back against the tree. "I heard you left Tokyo."

"I did but I came back to finish my second book," he said.

"It's amazing," she stated.

"Huh?"

"Your book," she said.

"So I hear," he replied.

"You don't sound like you believe it," she stated. Sapphire looked down at the manuscript in his lap.

"I'm not. I find it hard to believe that people enjoy reading about a man who just wants to accomplish such small goals. All he wants is …"

"To catch up, to not feel so damned lonely," Serena finished for him. He turned to her in surprise. She laughed. "He's real Sapphire. That is why people connect with him so much. No one wants to read about someone they can't really relate to. I really relate to him and I am sure the millions upon millions of people that read your book do as well."

"Yea, I guess. He was a difficult character to write. The truth is always hard to write," he replied. She turned to him.

"The truth?" she said puzzled a bit. Then she realized that the character seemed very similar to Sapphire. "Sapphire, is he based off you by any chance?"

"Yea," he answered truthfully. Then he kicked himself. He shouldn't have told her that.

"I see," she said looking down. She then turned her head to him. "I won't tell. I figure you wouldn't want people knowing that right? Just like I don't want people knowing what I am going through either."

"If you can relate to my character then I pity you," he said with a chuckle. Suddenly his watch beeped. He looked down at it and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have a luncheon with the book publishers in two hours to discuss the new book. I hate those things."

"Oh," she said and smiled. "I am sure everything is going to be just fine," she said. "You have a way with words. They are sure to be impressed."

"I get so nervous at those things," he said honestly.

"Just know I'll be rooting for ya," she said and flashed a victory sign at him. It lacked the enthusiasm that it once had when she was younger. He nodded.

Serena stared at him. She didn't know him very well but from what she'd gathered, he was a loner for the most part. When they'd found him and Diamond unconscious after the entire moon family incident, not dead like they thought, they were overjoyed, especially the four sisters.

Sapphire and Prisma went out a few times and then broke up again. Prisma claimed Sapphire was too cold and distance. Serena didn't see that. She saw a loner but not cold. The two things were easily mixed up. She herself used to get them confused until she became more of a loner. There was a difference between being a loner and lonely and she believed that both she and Sapphire were loners.

"Would you like to come along?" he asked. He didn't know where he got the never to ask her from. It just came from his lips before he knew what he was saying.

She looked up in surprise. "With you to the luncheon?" she asked.

"Yea," he said.

"Sure, I'll go," she said. She looked down at her clothing. Jeans weren't exactly the best thing to go to wear for such an engagement.

"I need to go change. It wouldn't be a good idea for me to show up in jeans," she laughed.

"I have to change as well," he said with a slight chuckle. "How about I meet you back here in an hour then?"

"Sure," Serena said with a nod of her head. He stood and to Serena's surprise, offered her his hand to help her up. She grabbed her book and purse then took his hand.

"Thanks," she said,

"No problem," he replied. She smiled at him.

"See you in an hour then," she said and they both walked off in different directions.

Serena arrived at her house and went inside. She ran up to her room and sifted through her closet. She knew she'd had something proper somewhere in her closet. She let out a cry of victory when she found it. Rei had teased her merciless over the outfit. It was a white dress shirt with a dark green suit-like skirt. The skirt came down to mid calf. She'd said Serena should leave the clothing like that to career minded women and that she wouldn't have a career because of her marriage to Darien and she becoming queen. She hadn't worn the outfit since then. She'd asked Darien about it and he'd said that he didn't think it really flattered her much and that it was too formal for a girl like her.

She wrinkled her nose and nodded firmly. She would wear it now and she didn't care if they liked it or not. She liked it and that was what mattered. Besides, it was proper to wear to a luncheon. She went in the bathroom, showered, got dressed and took her hair down so she could redo it up in the pigtails better. She started to ball it up in the standard odangos that she was known for and stopped. She sighed; it had been her hairstyle for so long that it had become boring, it was safe and she was honestly tired of it.

When she was younger, she experimented with new hairstyles. The others told her that the odangos were her trademark and that since the future queen had them she probably wouldn't stick with a new hairstyle for very long.

Suddenly, Serena dropped the hair she was balling up. She separated it into different sections and began to pin it up into an elegant style until the strands hanging hung to mid back. She took out a curling iron and curled the strands handing. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, the first time she did so in two years. She liked it much better. It was different and made her look more her age. It wasn't that she was giving up the odangos permanently but a change was refreshing. She looked at the clock then grabbed her purse and rushed out the door, locking it behind her.

Her heels clicked along the pavement as she made her way back to the park. She turned around when she heard a whistle. It was two businessmen coming out of a diner. She smiled at them and they returned it. Then she proceeded to walk across the street and into the park. That was the first time someone ever whistled at her.

She saw Sapphire standing at the tree and couldn't help but stare. He had on a dark grey business suit and a dark blue tie. His aviator glasses he had on previously were replaced by a new pair of more elegant sunglasses. She sighed and began walking toward him.

He spotted her and grinned. She didn't look like the girl that he'd talked to an hour ago; she looked older and more elegant. Not that she looked bad before, on the contrary, it was just she seemed more comfortable and confident in those clothes and with that hairstyle. It was as if those clothes and those heels were magic. She walked in a more confident manner. Instead of walking with her head down toward the ground, it was up and focused.

She made her way to him and smiled. "You look nice," he said. She blushed a bit.

"You too," she said.

"Thank you," he replied. "You ready?" he asked, picking up his briefcase that was leaning against the tree.

"I should be asking you that," she laughed.

"I am never ready for these things," he chucked. It was a foreign feeling for him to be talking to someone like this. It was as if he'd known her his entire life. No, scratch that, he didn't even talk to his brother and the sisters like this and he did know them his entire life.

He offered her his arm on instinct and she took it instantly. As they walked out of the park, she could feel people's eyes on them. They probably thought they were a couple or something. They walked down the street and people stared at them as well. She gripped his arm tighter.

"You are noticing too huh?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yea, it's weird," she said.

They made their way to the hotel where the luncheon was being held. An old bulky, short man instantly made his way to Sapphire as they walked through the door.

"Sapphire! Great to see ya! I am looking forward to hearing about your new book. I am sure it's going to be great!" He hit Sapphire on the back.

Serena watched Sapphire cringe at the hit. "Thank you Mr. Jensen," Sapphire replied.

Mr. Jensen turned his attention to Serena. "And who is this beautiful woman here?" he asked.

"Mr. Jensen this is Serena Tsukino, Serena, this is Mr. Frank Jensen," he replied.

She extended her hand to him. "Pleasure to meet you," she said.

He bent and kissed her hand. "Pleasure Miss Tsukino," he said. Serena smiled at the man. No one had ever called her Miss Tsukino before. Well . . . other than teachers when they were yelling at her to wake up because she was sleeping in classes.

They went inside the restaurant and took a set. Soon the food was served and as they had drinks one of the men that had introduce himself as Yow Miakawa, the owner of the publishing company, brought up a subject that caused Sapphire's eyes to narrow in anger.

"I think it's about time we consider having a picture of you on the book jacket."

"No," Sapphire stated.

"Sapphire, it's common practice," he replied. "People want to know what you look like."

"Let them keep guessing," he stated. The man sighed in frustration.

"Do you realize how many requests we have for people wanting to see you? This year alone we've had millions."

"Why?" he asked. "My book should speak for itself. People read it they know the characters. If anything, at least have a picture of the character on the book jacket."

"What is your issue with a simple photograph," he questioned.

"With a photograph comes people," he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It seemed to confuse the men around the table but Serena understood his reasoning.

"Pardon?" another man stated.

"Don't they get it?" Sapphire muttered.

"I get what you're saying Sapphire," she said. Everyone looked at her, Sapphire smiled. He thought she'd understand. She turned to the men at the table.

"Right now Sapphire can walk down the street and is treated like a normal man. The minute they find out he's the famous author SJ Stone he won't be able to do that."

Sapphire added on to what she said. It was as if he'd gained more confidence just from her presence. "I write in the park, or out on the lakes in boats. I do most of my writing in public places and my ideas come most in public. I wouldn't be able to write in public if people knew who I was."

The men at the table all got quite and looked at each other. Serena couldn't believe these men. Were they really that …stupid?

"Very well then," Mr. Miakawa said and the subject was dropped.

The rest of the luncheon went on without a problem. As Serena suspected, the men loved the book idea. She was already looking forward to reading it. She found herself carrying on interesting conversations with some of the men. She'd never been treated with such respect before. It was as if they were actually listening to her, unlike other people when she spoke. She was also the most confident she'd ever been. The luncheon soon ended. She and Sapphire left the hotel and walked down the sidewalk.

"That was probably one of the easiest meetings I've had," Sapphire said.

"I couldn't even tell you were nervous. You were great!"

"I think the fact that you were there put me at ease. You aren't in the business so I didn't feel I had to impress. I didn't fell that I had to struggle to be something I'm not. Therefore, I just went out on a limb and said what was on my mind. You're help with the photo issue was much appreciated."

"No problem," she said. Neither of them noticed that their arms were still linked together. Sapphire tensed up and she noticed. She looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He motioned his head forward and it caused her to tense up. The scouts, Darien, Diamond and the 4 sisters were making their way down the sidewalk.

"I haven't talked to Diamond and the others in two years," he said. "I haven't even sent any letters to them. They don't know that I am back." Serena laughed and he looked puzzled.

"They were looking straight at us a moment ago and didn't even notice that we were who we are. Let's walk past them."

"They would recognize us for sure," he said.

"So? We are just two people that went on …for a luncheon." Serena kicked herself. She'd almost said date. She found herself thinking that going on a date with Sapphire wouldn't be very bad. "Besides, who cares if they do?"

Sapphire smiled at her. She was right! Why did he care? "All right," he said. She squeezed his arm and they walked toward the group. The group separated politely as they walked by. They just stared.

"What a great looking couple," Rei said.

The group heard the two people, who had stopped, laugh. "Thanks Rei," Serena couldn't help but say. Serena grabbed Sapphire's hand and they ran down the sidewalk.

"Serena? Hey, wait up! Who's that guy," Mina yelled.

They turned the corner and Sapphire leaned against the wall. Serena placed a hand on the wall and laughed, Sapphire's laugher joining hers. They didn't even recognize him. He stared at Serena who was now glancing at him.

They finally stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"Well, I had fun!" Serena said.

"You know, me too," he replied. Then a silence overcame the two people. Sapphire stared at her a second and gaining confidence he decided to ask what was on his mind. "Um…I have a business dinner tomorrow night with some US publishers. Would you be interested in coming with me?" he asked.

She smiled widely. "Sure!" she said. "I'd like that."

Like a proper gentlemen he walked her to her house and they said their goodbyes to each other.

"Would you like me to pick you up here?" Sapphire asked her.

"Sure, that would be great," she replied.

He nodded, left and she went inside. She took off her shoes and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. She'd enjoyed that lunch. She enjoyed the respect that those men gave her. She wasn't used to being treated like that. She gained a bit of self-confidence just by attending that luncheon and she found herself hoping to become better friends with the man that she has accompanied.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review my way._**


	3. Made Public

**Filling the Emptiness **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 3: Made Public **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot.**

**Note: In case you don't remember Rita is Andrews girlfriend. **

* * *

**Made Public**

Serena went up to her room and sat on her bed. She leaned against the wall and thought about what she would wear the next night. Suddenly, her stomach dropped. She didn't have anything to wear to a business dinner. She couldn't wear the outfit she had on today.

She stood up grabbed her purse and made her way to the mall. She walked to her favorite store and went inside. She searched all over and couldn't find anything proper enough for a business dinner. In fact, she couldn't find anything she even liked.

Then it hit her. This hadn't been her favorite store. This had been the girls' favorite store. They'd always insisted on shopping here and only here. Occasionally she and Mina snuck off to other stores to shop but Mina always went back here to get something. She made her way out of the store and looked around. She smiled when she saw a familiar face in the store across the hall. She walked over and went inside.

"Rita," Serena said. The red haired woman turned around and smiled.

"Serena, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, how about you? You and Andrew going to get married yet?" Serena teased. Rita laughed and shook her head, "No, not quite yet. So what are you doing here?"

"Well . . . Um. . ." She noticed the nice clothes that Rita held in her hand. "Hey, would you help me?" Serena asked.

"Sure, with what?"

"I need to find a nice dress," Serena replied. "It's for a business dinner."

"A business dinner?"

"Yes, I am someone's date," she said with a blush. She shouldn't have said date. She should have just said she was going with someone.

"I see," she said with a smile.

"Then lets get started," Rita said. Serena hugged Rita. "Thank you so much!"

The two women looked around the store and soon had several nice dresses for Serena to try on. She went into the dressing room and tried on each dress. She came out to get Rita's opinion on each one. While they were lovely, none really suited her. Serena went back in her dressing room to change out of the last dress when a dress caught Rita's eyes. She walked over and went through the sizes. After picking out the correct size, she reached it over the doorway.

"Serena! Try this one," she said. Serena took the dress and stared at it.

"Rita! I couldn't bull this off in a million years." The dress in question was a black halter-top dress with a low back. It looked like it would fall right at Serena's knee level. It was the most revealing thing that Serena's would ever try on, bathing suits excluded of course. It had a light black jacket with it that would come to her waist but still. Wasn't it too grown up?

"You are eighteen years old, you are an adult. It's time to show a bit more skin."

Serena laughed. Rita wore mostly business clothing, yet she was telling Serena to show a bit more skin. "Besides," Rita said. "It has a jacket to make it look more business like. Believe me Serena. I've been to those meetings. They are much more formal than you think. Business suits need not apply."

"Fine, I will try it on," Serena relented. She slipped the dress on, turned, and looked in the mirror. She was surprised to say the least. When did the scrawny girl that she'd always seen herself to be, change so much. She didn't look like the Serena she remembered seeing in the mirrors around her home. She looked so grown up and not provocatively so. She grabbed the light jacket and stepped out of the room. Rita was stunned she didn't look like the girl she'd remembered Andrew calling little sister. "Well?" Serena said shyly.

"I think you have the dress," Rita smiled.

Serena nodded and went back to changed out. Soon, she had the dress, a pair of shoes, and a new hair clip in a shopping bag and carrying it home.

------------------

Sapphire adjusted his jacket as he stepped up to her doorstep. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just a business dinner; it wasn't as if they were going on a date right? He found himself thinking that it wouldn't be that bad if they were. He could get used to that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then rung the doorbell.

His jaw almost hit the floor when Serena answered. He'd never seen anything like what his eyes were seeing. He'd thought she was stunning at lunch but she really outdid herself this time.

Serena blushed at he gazed at her. He had on a very elegant looking crisp black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He had on a pair of those elegant aviator glasses once again. She wondered if they might be prescription or something.

"Shall we go then?" he asked her.

She broke from her thoughts then nodded. She stepped out and shut the door, locking it. He extended his arm and she took it. They walked through her gate and she saw a black convertible with the top up. He walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door. She got in and he shut it back before going over to his side. He got in the car and started the motor.

"This is a great car. I am surprised you don't drive it more often."

"I like the walk around the city. It's good exercise. Since this dinner is further away than the local area I thought that it would be more convenient to drive than to have us ride a subway," he chucked. She nodded and laughed as well.

-----------------

That night dinner went very well. Once again, Serena was surprised at how comfortable she was speaking to the men and the one woman who was seated beside her. At some point, she took her jacket off and the woman complemented her. She was asked to dance by several of the editors but politely declined embarrassingly admitting that she didn't know how.

She got another surprise that night as Sapphire walked her to her door. He asked her to accompany him on several more of his business luncheons, breakfasts and dinners, with him. She accepted every invite and she enjoyed herself immensely. She enjoyed the business meetings of course but what she really enjoyed were the talks she had with Sapphire on the way there and the way back. She felt so open and free with him.

After a month of business affairs Sapphire finally asked her to go to dinner with him. When she asked whom the meeting was with, he smiled and said that he just wanted to have dinner with her. Like a date. She smiled, hugged him and readily accepted.

During that dinner they conversed easily with each other and didn't feel like they were being judged for what they liked and disliked. On their first date, they'd also discovered that they shared many of the same interests.

He didn't laugh at her when she said that she read fan fiction for anime on the internet and she was surprised to hear that he'd written his fair share of it before he started his novel. He revealed that he did caricatures of people in the park at the corner of his manuscript pages and she confessed that she did silly comics of the scouts in stupid situations.

When he asked her out again she said yes again, of course. As they started going on more and more dates, Serena forgot about any meetings that the Sailors had set up. She was spending almost every moment she was awake with Sapphire and she welcomed it. She'd once asked him if she was hanging around too much. She'd said that he could just say the word and she would leave. He looked at her, smiled, and said that he loved having her around.

------------------------

Now they were walking in the park, dusk had settled in and it was getting rather chilly. They'd just gotten out of a business dinner and Sapphire had asked if she'd wanted to go to the park for a nice walk. She said yes of course and there they were. It had been two months since they started going out on dates instead of just business meetings and she was enjoying herself.

She felt something at her hand and saw that he'd taken it. Things were going slow with him but she felt like he was building a place in her heart. She thought about him a lot and couldn't help but smile when she was with him. He'd kissed her on the cheek and hugged her but they hadn't kissed "for real" yet. Suddenly he stopped walking and Serena turned to him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. He took her other hand and stared into her eyes.

"Serena, there's something I want to ask you," he said. Serena braced herself for his question, hoping it was in her favor. Unfortunately, a voice interrupted their moment.

"LOOK IT"S SJ STONE!" they heard someone yell. Suddenly numerous people engulfed the two. Sapphire and Sapphire ran away as fast as they could. The group ran after them, it almost seemed as if they were walking while the group was running. They ran to his apartment building as fast at they could. They took back alleys and ran toward the front of his building where numerous reporters and fans were. The reporters and fans spotted him and they took off back around the building.

"Quick, let's get to my house," she said and led him through a shortcut that she took home. It wasn't well known so it wasn't likely that they'd be followed.

"Will your parents mind?"

"My parents are staying in the US for four more months. They aren't there," she said. They made it to her house and she locked the door and closed the curtains. She turned to see that Sapphire was leaning against the wall. His was face noticeably upset and understandably so. Who wouldn't be when the world suddenly knew what they looked like and they were famous.

She walked over to him and hugged him. He was surprised at first then hugged her back. He buried his face in her hair. They stayed there in silence for a while, relishing the peace. "There's another reason why I didn't want my face to be known to the public," he said.

She looked up to him. "That is?"

Sapphire sighed inwardly. Was he ready to confess one of his fears in front of the girl he cared about. He looked down at her and decided that he was.

"Sapphire?" Serena prompted.

"I am extremely nervous around people," he said finally. "If I am out in the public then they expect book signings and autographs. I didn't think that they treated writers like that but they do. Readers are as maniacal as fans of musicians."

"But you can get over that. I will help you. I am soooo a people person. Well, I was. . . Regardless, I can help."

"You've done so much for me already," he said.

"I want to help you," she said. "It…feels right," she said. She hadn't moved out of his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"I owe you so much," he said.

"No you don't. This makes me happy," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand, leading him in the kitchen. "I'll fix some tea!" she said. Sapphire sat down and watched as she puttered around the kitchen. He smiled slightly at the girl. He cursed the fact that he didn't get to ask her what he wanted to in the park. The more and more time he'd spent with Serena the more he realized that she was filling something in his life that he needed.

Serena found the tea and stopped as a realization crossed her mind. She felt almost complete helping Sapphire with everything. It was as if her loneliness that she was experience had vanished and it felt like she had a purpose. She wanted to help him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life helping him.

Her stomach dropped when she realized what she was feeling . . . She was falling in love with him. . .

* * *

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review. :) They make me happy. LOL  
**


	4. Realization

**Filling the Emptiness **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 4: Realization **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot.**

**AN: This chapter is rather short. Only three pages for the reason why please read the Author's notes when you reach the end of the chapter. :) **

* * *

**Realization**

Serena was scared. She'd never fallen for anyone other than Darien. Sure, she had puppy love for a celebrity or a cute guy at school but this was real love. He didn't share a past with her, he didn't care that she was a princess, he didn't try to change her for his needs, and he was just himself around her. He took her as she was and that amazed her. He helped her open up and gave her confidence. At the same time, she hoped that she did the same for him.

Then it hit her. Her empty feeling was almost completely gone. She realized that helping him filled her need to feel useful. It gave her purpose. She wanted to continue helping him until the day she left the Earth. Not even saving the world as Sailor Moon gave her this much fulfillment.

Since she became Sailor Moon she'd always felt like destiny was wrong for her. This was even more so when she remembered her past on the Moon and remembered she was a princess. She was pretty like her past self and she wasn't blessed with grace and elegance. As for being Sailor Moon, well, she never was much of a fighter and her actions inadvertently caused the scouts a lot of pain. She was a failure at being those two things. She frowned and stared down at the pot she was now filling with water.

"Serena," Sapphire said. When he received no answer, he noticed the pot of water running over. He rushed to her side and laid his on hers. "Serena!" he said and she snapped out of her musings. She noticed the water running over and yelped. "Sorry!" she said.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am fine," she replied looking at his face. She couldn't make herself move from her spot. Little did she know that Sapphire was in the same predicament. "I . . . should make the tea," she stated.

"Yea," he replied. Neither moved from their spots. Their eyes were locked and the room was silent save for the ticking of the cat clock on the wall. They suddenly leaned into one another and their lips met softly yet quickly. They pulled away, but were less than an inch away. Just from that short, soft kiss, their heart rates sped up and they were breathing rather quickly.

Sapphire was the bold one and he pressed his lips to hers once more. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands moved to her waist. When they pulled away, a blush graced their cheeks. They were still holding to each other and staring at each other.

"In the park you said you wanted to ask me something," she stated. "What was it?"

"I wanted to ask you . . . To be my girlfriend," he replied.

Serena smiled brightly, nodded, and then hugged him tightly. He laughed and spun her around slightly. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Caring about me for who I am instead of what," she replied.

He smiled and nodded. He understood what she meant. "I owe you a thank you as well," he said. "You've helped me with so many things that I don't think I could name them unless I took all night," he said.

"No need to thank me," she said.

Unfortunately, they didn't see the photographer in the bushes outside the window.

---------------------------------------

The next morning Serena opened the door to get the morning paper when she was assaulted by flashes. She yelped when she saw all the photographers. She grabbed the paper, ducked back inside and closed the door. She leaned against it and was breathing rapidly from surprise. Sapphire came down the stairs and noticed Serena's state.

"You all right?" he asked.

"No," she stated. He walked toward her and she pushed off the door and hugged him. He looked confused and wrapped her arms around him, in a hug.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned. Still confused as to why she was acting so strangely.

"There are photographers outside," Serena said.

"What? Oh Damn," he said and pulled away slightly. She looked up at his face, which had a stern look on his face. "I am so sorry about this Serena. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess."

Serena hugged him once more. "We aren't in a mess, and I am happy that I am with you."

"Still, they should leave you alone."

"Hush," she whispered and kissed his lips softly. She pulled away and reached up to stroke his concerned looking face.

"How about I fix us some breakfast then we could figure out what to do," she asked him.

"All right," he said. "I need to call my publishers and settle some things."

"Sure," she nodded, pulled out of his arms and made her way to the kitchen. He walked to the phone and called his publishing company then the PR offices.

Serena started to fix breakfast and a small smile came to her face. She felt like a wife. She shook her head to instantly clear those thoughts. They just officially started dating last night; those thoughts were going a bit too fast.

She heard her cell phone ring and went over to her purse sitting on the kitchen entry table. She picked it up, checked the id and groaned. She answered the phone then had to hold it away from her ear due to the loud screech that came from the person on the other end.

"SERENA WHEN DID YOU START DATING SJ STONE?" Rei's voice yelled.

"Calm down Rei," she said.

"Calm down! Calm down! The pictures of you and SJ Stone kissing in your house are on the front page of every newspaper in Tokyo!"

Serena was calm at first until she realized what Rei said. She grabbed the paper that she'd retrieved this morning but didn't get a chance to open. She jerked it open and there she and Sapphire was, just as Rei said. Serena tilted the paper slightly. "Hey, this is a nice picture. I wonder if they can give me a colored version."

"Serena! This is serious! The scouts, sisters, Diamond, and Darien are all really concerned that you are in the public eye this much."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because you are Sailor Moon, and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"Um…Rei. . . The Crystal Tokyo thing isn't going to happen. Darien and I broke up remember. . ."

"Oh . . . Right," she said.

Serena rolled her eyes. And Rei always said she was the one with the blond moments. "Look, I know what's going on and so does Sa . . .SJ. We'll handle it," Serena replied. "He had good people working behind him. Everything will get settled."

"Could you at least come by the temple this afternoon so everyone can see that you are all right?" Rei asked.

Serena knew Rei and the others just wanted to butt in even though she also knew that they were a bit concerned. She could tell by the tone of Rei's voice. "I will try Rei but I can't promise anything. We might have to stay low for a while."

"All right then. Please try though. I will talk to you later Serena," Rei said.

"Right," Serena said. "Bye Rei." She closed her cell phone just as Sapphire came in.

"Well? Did they tell you what happened? How about how they found out who you really were?"

"Yea, apparently a hotel worker spilled the beans for a disclosed amount," Sapphire said.

"I see, so what are we going to do?"

"Do you want to go to Greece?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, here's the deal. The chapters from now on are going to be rather short but you should get more updates more often that way. The reason I am doing this is because I have school and work and it's easier for me to update with shorter chapters more often than not. I hope you all don't mind. Anyway, please drop a review. Next chapter: Sapphire comes face to face with his brother and the scouts find out who SJ Stone really is.**


	5. To Greece We Go

**Filling the Emptiness**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 5: To Greece We Go **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my OC's and plot. **

**AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter and please drop a review my way.**

* * *

**To Greece We Go**

"Greece?" Serena asked rather confused at the question.

"Yes, nice and far away from Tokyo. My publisher suggested that we go there to lay low until they can figure out a strategy for me to get myself out to the public but not have it completely ruin what private life I may have."

"I thought you didn't want any public life," Serena said.

Sapphire sighed in resignation. "I didn't but it looks like I don't have a choice now does it?" He sat down on a nearby stool.

Serena leaned against the counter. She felt guilty. If he hadn't met her, if she hadn't gone to lunch with him, if she'd just declined the non-business dates, then he would be in this mess. Sapphire noticed Serena's facial features. He was surprised at her next words.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her hand was holding her upper arm and she was looking down at the floor. He stood and walked in front of her.

"What in the hell are you sorry for?" he asked.

"For…I feel like it's my fault that you were discovered. Sure, they don't know your name but they know what you look like now. They know and you can't go out like you always wanted without being bothered."

"I still don't see why you think it's your fault. It's not like you told the public who I was."

"But maybe if you hadn't run into me, or I hadn't accepted to go with the business dinner with you, then these events wouldn't have happened. At the very least you wouldn't be plastered all over the front page of every newspaper in Tokyo kissing me."

Sapphire laughed and his lips graced hers slightly before pulling away. "We are quite a pair. We are throwing guilt around like a ball."

Serena understood what he meant. First, he felt guilty for this happening to her then she blamed herself for this happening to him. They both had so much to work through concerning their self-esteem. They both blamed themselves for every bad thing that happened in their lives and the lives of other's they know even when it wasn't their fault. Serena laughed with him then got a serious look on her face.

"Oh, god!" she stated in a slight horror.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I really need to call my parents and tell them what's going on. I don't want them finding out in an international newspaper if it's gotten that far yet," she said, picking up the phone. She took a deep breath and dialed the number her father had left for her.

Sapphire was sitting in the living room writing his book when Serena came back in with a strange look on her face. He placed his tablet down when he noticed said look.

"You all right? You look strange," he said.

"Yea, I am fine it's just . . . My dad's reaction wasn't exactly what I expected." She took a seat beside him.

"How was his reaction?" Sapphire asked.

"You know how I told you that my dad works for a PR company right?" she said.

"Yea, I remember you saying something about it."

"Well, he is in American doing a presentation to get the account for Renaissance Publishing."

Sapphire's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Yea, he's now in charge of PR for the publishing company your books are published by," Serena said.

"Damn," Sapphire responded. "It's a small world."

"Yes, he knew about us directly after the newspapers here first came out. Obviously he recognized me."

"Was he upset?"

"A bit. Then he realized that I was old enough to have a good reason to be alone in a house with a handsome young man other than sexual ones." A blush graced both their features when she made that comment.

"Did you tell him about Greece?"

"Yea, it turns out it was his idea. Not your publishers."

"Wow," Sapphire said.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Apparently, my father approves to our relationship whole-heartedly. That's much more than what I can say about my father's approval of Darien."

"Why didn't he approve of Darien?"

"Because he was too old but I think it was more than that. I think my father saw how Darien really was. That he wasn't the one for me."

"Oh? And he thinks I am then?" Sapphire said then mentally slapped himself. Why was he so forward in front of her? He just opened up and said what was on his mind when she was around.

"Apparently he does," she answered with the blush that had disappeared, reappearing. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible. How fast can you get packed?"

"Very quickly but we have another problem. I guess we should settle it now."

"What's that?"

"The scouts, Darien, Diamond and the sisters want me to stop by the temple. They want to make sure I am all right, or so they say."

"Damn," he growled.

"Don't you think it's time you see your brother and the sisters again?"

"I have reasons why Serena," he replied.

"I know you do, so I won't force you to do it but can we at least stop by and let me talk to them."

"Yes, all right," Sapphire said. He took out his cell phone and called his publisher to tell him about the situation. Sapphire stood and walked to the window. He looked out and saw that there were no more photographers around the front.

They soon made a plan. A car would pick them up take them to the building where Sapphire stayed via the guarded garage and he would pack. They would stop off at the temple then make their way to the airport. Sapphire hung up just as Serena came down the stairs with two suitcases. Sapphire went over to help her sit them at the back door.

"The car is coming around back. We need to make a stop off at my apartment to get my things then we will stop at the temple for you."

She noted how stressed he looked. She couldn't believe that the man that she thought was so confident was stressed the way he was. She stepped up to him and moved his bangs away from his forehead. Staring into his blue eyes, she tiptoed and kissed him softly on the lips. His hand moved to her waist and he kissed her back. The two broke apart when they heard a car horn.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She smiled and nodded her head. He picked up her bags and they made their way out the back door. They saw a few flashes from hidden photographers but ignored them. The driver took the bags from Sapphire and put them in the trunk as he and Serena got into the vehicle. The driver got in and they drove to Sapphire's apartment where photographers were more numerous, even around the back where the parking garage was. He turned to Serena.

"You don't have to get out and deal with this is you don't want. You can wait here."

"It's all right. I'd rather be with you." She didn't want him facing all that on his own and she knew that he didn't really want to face it at all.

After all of that drama, they were back in the car and making their way to the temple.

"Are you sure it's all right that we stop over there?"

"Yes, it's fine. The photographers aren't so desperate that they are going to stalk us all the way here."

Serena nodded. They got out of the car down at the roadway.

"I'm glad I didn't get a chance to shave this morning," Sapphire joked as they walked up the many steps that lead to the temple grounds. Serena looked at him strangely. "My brother always joked that I couldn't grow even a five o clock shadow. The fact that I have one now will throw him off my identity a bit."

"He didn't recognize you on the street that time either remember? Those gorgeous aviator glasses you wear conceal your identity quite a bit."

Sapphire took her hand and nodded. They made their way to the top and saw that the group was sitting outside.

"Hey, there's Serena," Prisma said.

"That's SJ Stone with her!" Ami said, letting the excitement in her voice show.

Darien withheld a glare at seeing Serena holding hands with him. Sure, they were broken up and almost all romantic feelings for her were gone but something deep down still gnawed at him when he saw her with that man.

Diamond watched as she turned and said a few words to him. There was something so familiar about that man she was talking to but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

---------------

"Do you want to stay here?" she asked.

"You know what? I don't," he answered to her surprise. "I've been thinking about what you said back at your house about my needing to see my brother and the sisters again. I think it's about time as well."

She smiled brightly and nodded. She kissed him quickly on the lips before the two walked over to the group.

"Serena! Are you all right?" Rei asked.

"Yea, I am fine," she said and turned to Sapphire. "You all know SJ Stone I presume."

"Know of him yes," Diamond said, jumping from his seat and extending a hand to him.

"A handshake huh?" Sapphire said. Diamond's eyes widened as he recognized the deeper but still distinguishable sound of the famous author's voice. Sapphire took off his glasses and smiled slightly at Diamond. The four sisters gasped.

"You're SJ Stone?" Birdy gasped.

He nodded. Then suddenly he was enveloped in a hug from his brother. When Diamond pulled away, he kept hold of his younger brother's upper arms. "Why did you leave? We were worried you know!"

Sapphire pulled away and put his glasses back on. "I needed to be alone. To work on my book."

"And work you did!" Prisma said, flashing a smile at her ex. "It's good to see that you are well."

He nodded. "It's good to see you all."

"You can probably figure that we saw the newspapers this morning," Lita said.

"Yea, that's a given," Serena replied.

"What are you two going to do now?" Ami asked.

"Forget that for a minute!" Mina said. "There's something more important!" She grabbed the paper and held it out for Serena and Sapphire to see, as if they hadn't seen it at all.

"What's more important Mina?" Rei said in frustration.

"Are you two an item?" Mina asked bluntly. This question caused Serena and Sapphire to blush.

"Well…um…" Serena stuttered.

"Come on! It's so obvious," Darien said in a huff. "Now stop embarrassing the two." Serena was surprised that he told the scouts to lie off. She smiled at him.

"We are seeing each other yes," Sapphire said.

"Now back to Ami's question. What are the two of you going to do?" Rei asked.

"We are going to Greece," Serena answered. "Just until the publishing company decides the proper course of action."

"Greece? You have to go there? That's rather extreme," Ami said.

"It's one of the few countries that Sapphire's book hasn't been sold in yet."

"Oh, I see," Ami replied.

"Speaking of Greece, we'd better get going," Sapphire said.

Serena nodded.

"You two be careful," Diamond said. He pulled his brother aside. "When you come back make sure you have an engagement ring on her finger. Then we can have another wedding in the works."

"Another?" Sapphire questioned.

"Ruby and I are getting married," Diamond said. Sapphire was surprised at the news. He then smiled.

"Congratulations," he whispered.

"All right then. You should get going," Diamond said.

Forty-five minutes later Serena and Sapphire find themselves on the company's private plane, bound for Greece.

* * *

_**AN: The next chapter is 30 completed. Please review! **_


	6. Happiness

**Filling the Emptiness**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 6: Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my OC's and plot **

**AN: Sorry for the long time between updates. Midterm exams are coming for my classes and that means papers too. Thanks for sticking with me and placing this story on alerts. I appreciate it so much.  
**

* * *

**Happiness **

They arrived in Greece and were relieved to see no photographers anywhere in site. They reached the house where they staying. It belonged to of one of the men on the publishing company's board of directors. He'd insisted that Sapphire stay there since it was more private and protected than the hotel. The butler there took Serena and Sapphire's bags to their rooms.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" she said looking around the home. Her eyes shoot to the patio and she walked toward the glass doors. He walked over to her as they looked out, then opened the door.

"Let's go out then," he said. She nodded and they walked out of the house. The patio was stone with a small stone wall around the edge. The house was on the coast so they could see the rocky shoreline and the ocean in the distance. Serena had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She looked over at Sapphire who was now leaning against the wall and looking out at the distance. Well, maybe she had seen something more beautiful, the moon kingdom in her past life was more beautiful, so she would rephrase that. She'd never seen such beautiful scenery in her entire present life.

"Amazing," she said.

"Yeah, I agree," he said.

"You shouldn't be bothered here," she said. "Maybe you can finish that book of yours."

"I think that is a possibility," he replied. The two sat in silence until Serena's yawn broke it.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," he said. "It was a long flight and the time difference is enough to make one tired as well."

"I think that's a good idea," she said. She walked over to Sapphire and kissed him softly on the lips. "Goodnight," she said, when she pulled away.

"Goodnight," he replied and watched her go into the house.

----------------------------------------------

The next day the two decided to take the long drive to Athens to see the beautiful city and more specifically, the Parthenon. They took a convertible and set off for the city. It was a sunny day so of course both agreed that the top must come down. As they drove, the wind cooled the effects of the sun beating down on them. Sapphire occasionally glanced at Serena. Little did he know that she did the same.

Serena was his solace. His way away from the world and he regretted dragging her into his crazy life. He should have known better but he didn't know what he would have done without her in the past few months. He was on the verge of giving up his writing. He would have gone off somewhere to live alone and die alone. Now, he was thinking that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life alone with Serena.

Serena turned to look at Sapphire who was deep in thought. She smiled softly at him. She enjoyed spending time with him; more than she ever though that she'd enjoy the company of another human being. She noted the distance between them in the car. She could easily scoot over and sit closer. She really wanted to do so as well. She scooted closer to him and blushed when he came out of his thoughts and noticed her actions. She blushed a deep red and started to say something. She was stopped when she felt one of his arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer. She smiled brightly and cuddled up to him as they drove down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city of Athens amazed Serena. It was completely different from the city of Tokyo. It was less crowded and it seemed as if the people were smiling more and in less of a hurry. The city was lighter than Tokyo. It's cream, white and stone buildings a warm contrast to the standard grey and black of the Tokyo skyscrapers.

She and Sapphire parked the car in a pay parking garage and decided to walk around the area of the city they were in. They had a lovely walk through the cities looking at both the new and old architecture that the city was so famous for. They had lunch at a small restaurant and then walked to the Parthenon.

"It's hard to believe that people so long ago built this. It's beautiful even in it's ruins," Serena said staring at the intricacies of the ancient columns. She then walked among the ruins, Sapphire standing on the stairs and looking at the designs on a toppled column. After a while he went among the ruins himself. He walked next to her.

"I bet it was gorgeous when it was newly built," Serena said, taking his hand.

"Yes, I am sure it was," he replied. "Even though iI am sure it was beautiful I would probably find that if I went back I would take it's beauty for granted."

She turned to him and smiled slightly. "Yes, I guess it's human nature," she said. "We all take things for granted. All of us thinks things could be better even when things are at their best. I am sure we all could improve our lives and feelings but we can never be perfect."

"No one will ever be completely happy," Sapphire said. "But I guess it's about finding happiness where you can get it and I think I've found it." He reached out and took Serena's hand a squeezed. He smiled down at her and she returned it. They both walked out of the ruins and back to their car. Just as they were going to begin the drive back to the house, Sapphire got a call on his cell phone.

"Sapphire, it's Frank. We need to meet you at the Athens Hilton Hotel tomorrow at noon. We've contacted the PR department and have come up with the best solution."

"Got it. Serena and I are already in Athens so we will stay here for the night if that's alright with her," he said. He looked at her and she nodded.

"That's fine," Frank replied. We will all meet tomorrow then."

"All right. Goodbye then," Sapphire said and closed his phone. "It looks like we are staying here for the night. Since we didn't bring any clothes with us then I guess we should go get some." He takes out one of his credit cards and hands it to Serena.

"Sapphire, I can't use this!"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I have money. It wouldn't be right to use yours," she said.

"Serena, may I be blunt?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she stated.

"I have millions of dollars in the bank and to put it bluntly it's not being used for anything and gaining interest as we speak. I want to spend some of it on my girlfriend. I don't think that's unreasonable."

"But . . . I . . . You don't have to!"

"But I want to," he said with a smile. Serena never ceased to amaze him. A normal girl would easily take the credit card without a second thought but here she was arguing with him over it. He places his hands on her shoulders and bent to kiss her softly. He then wrapped one arm around her and led her over to the car door.

"Well?" he asked.

"All right," she relented. She could tell Sapphire really wanted to do this. She felt bad because she knew she would never be able to pay him back for it.

She got in the car as he walked around and got into the drivers side. They drove out of the garage and toward the hotel.

When they drove to the front door the Valet took Sapphire's keys and went to park the car. They walked into the hotel and up to the front desk where the receptionist recognized him. He'd been to the hotel before and she knew he was important but didn't know why.

"Your penthouse is available Mr. Jewel. Your secretary called and booked it."

Serena was surprised to hear the name Mr. Jewel but she reasoned that it was an alas he used. Then the fact that the woman mentioned a secretary popped in her head. Sapphire never mentioned that he had a secretary. As they walked into the elevator visions of the said secretary came into her mind.

She pictured the secretary being very beautiful. Mostly likely the woman looked like she came out of playboy. She probably wore the short skirts and heels and made sure to bend over in front of Sapphire at the opportune time. Serena grinded her teeth.

"Something wrong Serena?" he asked when he saw her facial features change several times on the way up to the proper floor.

She realized what she was doing when the bell of the elevator rung, announcing that they'd arrived on the floor.

As they walked into the penthouse Serena said, "You never said you had a secretary." Sapphire took off his light jacket, laid it over one of the chairs and nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant is a lovely lady. She's been working for the publishing company for thirty years. She's helping her grandkids with college."  
Serena suddenly felt really stupid. She'd pictured a young beautiful woman as his secretary when it was an nice elderly woman.

Sapphire turned an smirked at her. "You were jealous?" he questioned.

Serena huffed and folded her arms. "Of course not," she said, looking away.

"I bet you pictured my secretary like all those stereotypical playboy bunny type ones didn't you?" She blushed and turned her back to him. He'd hit the nail on the head.

Sapphire laughed and walked behind her. He hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. She turned around in his arms.

"Me too," she replied and kissed him.

* * *

AN: Please drop a review my way. 


	7. Public Debut

**Filling the Emptiness**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 7: Pubic Debut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my OC's and plot. **

**AN: I have no clue what Serena's dad's name is or if it is even mentioned, so I made one up.**

* * *

**Pubic Debut **

The next afternoon Sapphire answered the door to his penthouse. He was faced with someone he didn't know and Serena knew all too well. Before Sapphire could ask who he was, he heard Serena. "Daddy!"

Before he knew it, Serena went past him and hugged her father. Sapphire smiled at the two. Serena must be a real dad's girl, which was great for her but bad for him since his position was the boyfriend. He knew her father permitted it but still, weren't almost all boyfriends nervous about meeting their girlfriend's dad for the first time.

Serena pulled away from her dad. "Sorry, that was rude of me. I interrupted the two of you."

"You didn't interrupt anything except staring," her father joked. Sapphire moved out of the doorway to let the two through.

"Please come in. The others haven't got here yet."

Serena walked in and her father followed. Sapphire closed the door and turned to Serena's dad. He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Sapphire Jewel, or SJ Stone whichever you prefer," Sapphire said.

"I am Kenji Tsukino, your head PR director and your girlfriend's dad," he said the last part with amusement. He took then took Sapphire's hand and shook it. He was still getting used to the American way of greeting. Usually when conducting business in Japan, a bow was used as a greeting.

Sapphire laughed at the man's comment and they all sat down to talk.

Kenji found Sapphire a very respectful and intelligent young man and just from the way his daughter acted around him he could tell she was really falling for the young man. He was glad that she never fell for the thugs and bad boys that all the other girls seemed to fall for at least once. Even Darien was respectful but he just didn't like that man.

Soon all the other PR personnel and Sapphire's publishers arrive. Serena was going to leave but Sapphire insisted that she stay. They all ordered lunch and after eating they got down to business.

"As you all know, Sapphire's identity has been revealed. Now we have to introduce the SJ Stone to the public," the head publisher began.

Sapphire tensed a bit and Serena took his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Is that all right with you Sapphire?" Frank Jensen asked.

"I don't see any way around it. If you know one please fill me in."

"Well, we could just let it take its course and maybe less people will recognize you but my job as a PR director is to get you out to the public and help you with sales of your book. I think a press conference would be the best then some book signings."

Sapphire nodded. "Fine, when and where," he relented. Serena could feel his hand shaking in hers.

"We should have the press conference at the publishing company and the new book signing at the store of your choice."

"Very well," he said with a sigh. "Let's do this when the book is done then."

"How far have you gotten?" Jensen asked.

"One more chapter," he said. They all looked at him in shock.

"You are that far!" Everyone at the table exclaimed. Even Serena was surprised. She'd spent most of the time with him. When did he get the time to write?"

"Yes, and all the chapter needs is to be typed," he said. No one said anything for quite a while.

"Well that's great!" Kenji said, breaking the silence.

"Now we need to talk about art for the book cover," Jensen said.

"Actually, I have someone in mind whose here in Greece. I just have to talk to the person about it," he said. Serena was confused over the comment. They hadn't met anyone in Greece. Then she mentally kicked herself. Of course, Sapphire had been here before.

"Ok, now about this relationship between the two of you. What about it?"

"What about it?" they both say.

"What if the public wants to know more about it?"

"We are dating, that's all they are getting," Sapphire said.

Jensen nodded. "Very well, glad to hear it."

After a few more hours, discussing a few other things Serena and Sapphire were provided with a Limo to get back to the house. A hired driver would bring the convertible to the house the next morning. They decided to stay in Greece until Sapphire's book was finished and the art for the cover was acquired.

As they rode in the limousine, Serena's curiosity got the better of her and she inquired about the artist.

"Can I be nosy and ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did," he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She wrinkled her nose and huffed. "Of course you can ask me a question. You can ask me anything," he said, with laughter lacing his voice.

"Who's the artist you had in mind. Obviously he has to be pretty good if you picked him yourself."

"She's very good, she just doesn't know it," he replied.

"She?"

Sapphire turned to her seriously. "How would you like to do the art for the book cover?" he asked.

Serena was shocked. Sure, she drew and he'd seen many of her drawings but she never thought of herself as good enough to do a book cover. The scouts and Darien would always look at her drawings of Manga and Anime and say they were cute but she needed to forget that and grow up. When she did realistic drawings, they would always tell her they were somewhat dull. She couldn't please them so she'd stopped drawing as frequently. She still carried a small sketchbook with her and when she got an idea, she would draw it.

"Me? But my stuff isn't good enough! How could you want me to do any kind of illustration for your book?"

"I think your stuff is amazing and you are so happy doing it. You have a pleasant smile on your face when you do. I love your art Serena and think you could make a living with it. What do you say? You interested?"

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Positive," he said.

"Well. . . Okay. But if you don't like it you have to be honest."

"Deal," he said and held out his hand for a handshake. She laughed and took it in her own.

"Deal," she said. After the shake, she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his arms.

The next few weeks went by in a blur, Serena did the art for his book and he finished the manuscript. He was thrilled with the artwork and both the publishers and PR were very pleased with the combination of the two. Serena's dad never knew she was gifted in art and was shocked when he found out his daughter was behind the breathtaking cover.

The cover consisted of the main character of the book, sitting on top of a brick wall. The full moon in the sky behind him and his face shadowed. It was really fitting of the books title. The book was called, A Shadowed Existence.

A month later, promotion began with the book and promotion meant the press conference. As the crowd of reporters gathered out in front, Sapphire was basically a nervous wreck in one of the offices. He hated speaking in public. Putting his works out was one thing, standing there and being gawked at was another. He was pacing while Serena sat there watching him.

"Sapphire, stop that," she said. He just continued. After requesting that he stop once again and he didn't, she stood and stepped in front of him. He blinked and started to say something, but was cut off by her kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Why do you continue to shut me up like that?"

"Because its fun and I know you enjoy it."

Sapphire smiled but before he could say anything Frank Jensen walked in.

"Ready to kick this off?"

Sapphire looked at Serena and she nodded. He nodded back and they left the office. Making their way downstairs, they went into another room where Sapphire would make his exit out to the table where he would sit and answer the reporter's questions.

Mr. Jensen left to introduce him and Sapphire kissed Serena softly. When he pulled away, he said, "Wish me luck?"

Serena shook her head. "You won't need it. I know without a doubt that you will be great."

Sapphire heard Jensen introduce him and he walked out. He was greeted with a ton of flash bulbs. He sat down and waited until they subsided. When he did, the press leader began.

"Your first question for Mr. Stone," he asked.

A skinny man in the front was the first one the leader called on. Without looking up from his notebook, he asked, "You were an established author before your identity was discovered by the media. Most people would long for the fame of a best selling book. Why did you choose to remain anonymous?"

Sapphire took a deep breath and proceeded to explain his feelings on the matter of his decision to remain anonymous. He explained how he enjoyed writing outside in parks and nature in general. He explained that if he revealed himself that he would no longer be able to do so.

Serena smiled as she saw he was becoming more and more comfortable with answering the reporters' questions. Finally, she laughed when a woman from Marie Claire magazine asked him about her. Leave it to an American feminine magazine to ask the question.

"How about that young woman that you were photographed kissing? Who was she? What is she to you?" the woman asked.

Sapphire glanced over at Serena and she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't mind if Sapphire told them who she was. She herself wondered what Sapphire was going to say.

He turned his gaze back at the woman and he said, "She's the woman I love. She's my encouragement, my muse, and the most important person in my life."  
Serena wanted to cry as she heard him speak those words and watched him not falter a bit in his answer.

Then another woman from yet another female magazine asked, "What does she do? Is she in the writing profession?"

"No, she's not in the writing profession. She did do the illustrations for my new book cover. She's an amazing artist. I think it's up to her to eventually decide what she wants to do with her life. Whatever it is, I will support it."

Several more questions were issued, this time about the book topic itself instead of personal questions. After the press conference, Sapphire walked in the office.

"You were wonderful!" Serena said, hugging him.

"That was disturbing but not as bad as I thought it would be. Now, you want to go grab some dinner?" He pulled away, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"That was a quick reaction. First topic, press conference, and then straight into dinner," she joked.

"What? I am hungry," he laughed.

Serena laughed and they left the building to have dinner at their favorite Tokyo restaurant.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story. Only two chapters and an epilogue to go. I have three pages of the next chapter already typed so it's coming really soon, I promise. So please drop a review my way. **_

* * *


	8. Serena's Decision

**Filling the Emptiness**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 8: Serena's Decision**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my OC's and plot.**

* * *

**Serena's Decision**

Three months later, Sapphire's new book was released to critical acclaim. He began book signings all over the city. He joked that his hand was going to fall off and said he could hire a look alike and he could take the load off. This caused Serena to go into a fit of giggles at the looks of Sapphire's lawyer and her father. She couldn't believe that they thought he was serious.

She and Sapphire moved in together in a house that Sapphire owned and she accompanied him to almost every book signing he had. Their relationship was getting more and more serious and while she loved it, she was deciding on a course to take with her own career. She received several more offers to do art on books and took them. She was slowly becoming more popular for her illustrations and making a good living from it.

She walked into the study where Sapphire was reading and he looked up from his book.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, sitting his book down. She sat down beside him and took a deep breath.

"I want to give up being Sailor Moon," she stated. His eyes widened in shock.

"Serena, are you sure?" he asked. Sailor Moon had saved the earth many times, he wasn't sure if she was taking seriously. He didn't want to be the reason that the Earth lost its savior. As much as he'd be worried about her during a future fight, he thought of the Earth as well. His worry would be for the greater good.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I never wanted to be Sailor Moon, it was just thrusts upon me and before I knew it, I was at the point that I was when I met you. Wanting a normal life, wanting a destiny for myself. I rolled it over and over in my mind. I am not fit to be Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, or that Neo Queen whatever. I am just clumsy, plain, Serena. A normal girl that had an abnormal life up until now. No matter the front I put up I was never happy until I met you."

Sapphire cupped her face in his hand. "You are anything but plain Serena, sure, you are still a bit clumsy but that is what makes you, you. I wouldn't have you any other way. You just be yourself and do what makes you happy and like you support me, I will support you all that I can, anyway that I can."

She smiled and tears came from her eyes. He was the only one that had ever told her that. He really did care. Sometimes when she woke up from a night's sleep and looked over in bed beside her she could hardly believe that he was for real. She was always afraid that she would wake up and it would be a dream and she'd still be alone in her old room at home.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. She smiled and snuggled up to him.

"There's something else," she stated.

He looked down at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I . . . I want to go to art school," she said. "I think I know what I want to do."

"What's that?" Sapphire questioned. She pulled away slightly.

"You might think it's rather silly," she said.

"Try me," he replied.

"I want to be a manga artist," she said. "Maybe retell my story as Sailor Moon but obviously not use that name. I mean the real story, not the greedy companies making up stories about Sailor Moon."

"You don't see her as a part of you?" he asked. "Not a bit?"

"I see her as a part of my past. She's a different person than I am as far as I am concerned."

Sapphire smiled widely. "I think a manga artist profession fits you perfectly. Where do you want to go to school?"

"Well, I have an application for Kyoto Seika University. I would have to leave Tokyo for a while if I am accepted. The semester starts during your book tour. I wouldn't be able to go with you."

Sapphire's bends his head and kisses Serena on the lips. When he pulls away, he said, "I'm going to miss you like crazy but if that's what you want to do then I support you."

"That's only if I get in though. I don't know if my art is good enough."

"Not if, Serena. You will get in. I know it."

Serena couldn't believe how wonderful he was. Was Sapphire for real? Sure, he had his quirks that annoyed the hell out of her and when they first moved in together they fought quite a bit. But that was normal wasn't it? Neither had lived with anyone other than parents or siblings before. Sure, Sapphire lived in the same house as Prisma but not alone. Her sisters and his brother were around.

"Thank you," she said. "You've helped me so much. I found my way through you and I don't feel empty anymore."

"Same here, I guess it takes two empty people to fill each other's heart."

"I want to tell the scouts and everyone tomorrow."

"You want me to come with you?"

Serena shook her head. "You have that press conference in Hokkaido tomorrow remember?"

"Oh, that's right," he said. "I guess this will be the first time I'll be without you then," he said.

She nodded and cuddled closer to him. She hated to be away from him but she had to do this as soon as possible. If trouble showed up before then, she would feel obligated to help the scouts whereas if she relinquished the crystal, she wouldn't. She had faith that scouts that they could protect the world without her.

-----------------------------

The next morning she saw Sapphire off at the airport. She almost cried when she saw him leave on that plane. She loved him so much and it ached that he was away. She took a deep breath, she had to tell the scouts and get it over with. The previous night, she had sent in her application to art school and called the girls and Darien. She told them to meet her at the temple because she had something important to tell them.

She walked out to the parking lot and got in the car. She was driving one of Sapphire's. She had insisted that she could take a cab but he wouldn't hear of it. He said since they lived together and he loved her so much that what was his was hers. She had told him that though she didn't have much, the same was in her case. What was hers was his.

She started the car, pulled out of the airport lot and started her drive to the temple. She smiled as she drove. Sapphire had taught her to drive as well and she was surprised at how quickly she learned and got her license. He was the first to even attempt to teach her. No one else ever had time to do so. In fact, he was her first in many things. She blushed, as her mind turned to a particular sexy first. There was really no reason to blush; no one was in the car with her but still. That was her first time doing anything remotely like that and was inwardly grateful to whatever god that resided in heaven that it was with him. She'd cared about Darien but nothing remotely close to the way she felt about Sapphire.

She arrived at the numerous stone steps that led up to the temple and parked the car. She got out, locked it and walked up them. She wasn't surprised to see them all sitting on the porch of the temple. Mina was the first to spot her.

"Serena!" Mina yelled. She leaped off the porch and ran to hug her. Out of all the girls, Mina was the one that she was closest too. She pulled away, "Are you all right? We heard about all your illustrations. You are becoming a big name!" Mina had always supported Serena in her art.

Serena smiled at Mina. "Yea, so it seems." The two walked over to the other scouts and Darien.

The other girls hugged Serena and she smiled at Darien. He ended up hugging her as well. She could feel that it was only a friendly hug and she was glad of that. She didn't want to lose Darien's friendship.

"Congratulations on your illustrations," Rei said.

The other girls and Darien congratulated her. Serena laughed inwardly. They were the very ones that said her stuff was boring and childish. Things certainly change when one receives recognition for their work. She refrained from making the comment aloud. She didn't feel like starting up a rather unnecessary conversation.

When they were all settled into Rei's room, Serena began what she came to tell them.

"I've been thinking about something for quite a while. For so long it had been plaguing me. Then when I met Sapphire, it seemed like as I was helping him with his problems, my own started to come clearer and I could make a decision on it. I've decided to give up my claim as Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess."

The other occupants of the room stayed silent at first. Then they all started to laugh.

"Good one Serena!" Rei started in. The other's followed suit; saying things that they implied that they thought Serena was joking.

"I am not kidding," she finally said.

They all stopped laughed and just stared.

"I want a normal life. You know as well as I do that I never was fit to be a leader of something like the Sailor Scouts or a Princess. Maybe the past I was, but now I am not a princess. I am a normal girl who lives in Japan and who wants a normal life. All of you live up to your expectations. You live up to your past lives. I don't."

"But Serena! Who will lead the Sailors?" Ami said.

"You can't do this!" Rei said.

"The person that's meant to lead you all will," Serena replied. She took off her crystal and handed it to Mina, who took it hesitantly.

"Did Sapphire ask you to do this?" Rei snapped.

"No, he didn't. He said whatever decision I thought best, he would support. Also, I put in an application for Kyoto Seika University for next semester. I am just waiting to see if I get accepted."

Everyone except Mina was shocked. They never expected her to go to a University. They expected her to get married and be a stay at home wife, just as her mom was.

The room grew quite. Then Ami smiled and said, "I think that's great Serena."

Serena was surprised at the comment and smiled back at Ami.

"Art school huh? I could see you doing that," Darien said. "Do you plan on staying in the dorms?"

"No, I want to get an apartment. Why?"

"I know of a landlord near that school. His rent is reasonable there. I will get you the number."

Serena was surprised at Darien being so helpful.

"How about Sapphire? Is he moving with you? Is he going to help you?"

"Actually, he tried to get me to let him buy me a place there but I won't let him. I need to work for myself. I have enough money with the illustrations that I do to pay for my tuition and rent. Plus, I have more offers on the table. I think I will do fine. Sapphire was pretty insistent that I keep one of his cars though. I relented on that one." She turned to Darien. "I would appreciate the number though."

Darien nodded. He opened his cell phone and flipped through the address book to find the number.

Soon, everyone left the temple except Serena. She stayed a bit and talked with Rei. As she was leaving, Rei walked to the car with her.

"You've changed so much," she stated. Serena blinked at her but didn't speak. "You've grown up more than any of us. The crybaby isn't one anymore."

Serena laughed. "I guess I found myself," she said. "I was lost, empty, and feeling like I had no future."

"Sapphire helped you find it?"

"Sapphire, and a good dose of luck," she replied. "I guess I should be going."

Rei nodded and hugged Serena. "Good luck then," she said.

Serena got into the car and drove away. Rei watched as she drove out of sight.

"Yes, you have certainly grown up. Like the princess that you were and still are. I am sorry I am just realizing that."

* * *

**_AN: Told you it would be really soon. One more chapter and an epilogue to go. Please drop a review and thank you all for reading._**


	9. Sapphire's Surprise

**Filling the Emptiness**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 9: Sapphire's Surprise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my OC's and plot.**

**AN: This chapter seems a bit rushed but really, it wasn't. It took quite a while to do. There wasn't much more to tell since the story's main theme was partially accomplished. It comes to final conclusion in this chapter, then just an epilogue to go.**

* * *

**Sapphire's Surprise**

A few months later Serena found herself in Kyoto. Darien had came through and gotten her a discount on rent at a great apartment there. The money that she made with her illustrations was enough to where she could pay her tuition and she was doing illustrations at the moment, which would pay for her living expenses.

She took the last box out of the back seat of her car and carried it up to her new place. Sapphire had bought her a new car and told her to consider it a congratulations gift. She had protested that if he wanted to let her use a car that an old one of his would be fine. He didn't have to get her a new one. That day she learned that Sapphire was more stubborn that she was, and that was saying something.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. It was weird being here, alone. She'd never lived on her own so she really didn't know what to do with herself. It was too quite without someone around her, and then it hit her. That someone she wanted around was Sapphire. She wanted her independence, no, she needed her independence but did that mean she wasn't supposed to miss him?

She was startled when her cell phone rung. She grabbed her purse, answered it and smiled widely when a familiar voice came over the phone. She hadn't spoke with him in a week and was thrilled to just hear his voice.

"Sapphire!" she said happily and flopped down on her back on her couch.

"Hello there," she said with a chuckle. He sounded just as thrilled as she did at being able to talk with her.

"Where are you?"

"I am getting ready to do a press conference here in New York," he replied. "I wanted to call you to hear your voice. I miss you like crazy you know."

"I know, me too," she said, a small amount of tears coming to her eyes.

"You all right?" He asked.

"I'm scared," she stated.

"Of what?" he replied.

"What if I am not good enough for this school Sapphire? What if my art is a joke? What if. . ."

"What if you stop having what ifs," he stated. She then heard him sigh. "Serena, you are an amazing artist. I know you will do so well there. Just have faith in yourself. I have faith in you just as you had faith in me. I know that you will be great and you should know that too. You are a pillar of strength for everyone but yourself. It's about time you dedicate you to yourself instead of others."

"I don't know if I can," she stated simply. "I am not used being concerned about myself."

"Then it's about time you start. Just know that I have faith in you and have concern for you. I love you Serena and always will."

She smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I love you too Sapphire. More than anything."

-------------------------------------------------------

Serena's fears turned out to be for nothing as she fit right in at the university. She discovered her strengths and weaknesses as she made her way through her first semester of classes.

She made friends with several other students there that kept her from being lonely. For once, she was living a life that was normal. It wasn't a life filled with battles day after day and worrying about the fate of the planet. The things she worried about the most were exams, portfolios and of course, she worried about Sapphire.

Her new life was wonderful but she was extremely excited when summer break came. It meant that she would get to see Sapphire. She would go to Tokyo and meet him at his place. As she drove to her apartment, she could barely withhold her excitement. She pulled in the parking garage and her eyes widened. Standing next to the elevator there was none other than Sapphire. She quickly turned off the motor and rushed out of the car, not closing the door. She ran to him and hugged him, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him passionately and when she pulled away, hugged him tightly.

Sapphire laughed at his girlfriend's antics; however, he felt much of the excitement, if not more, at seeing her. She soon jumped off him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She cuddled her face in his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

She finally broke away and tears streamed down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his hand and smiled.

"I missed you," she said.

"Like I couldn't tell from that demonstration," he joked.

She laughed but still continued to cry. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I am here, now stop your crying."

"Okay," she said, her voice muffled by his chest. She didn't stop though and continued to cry.

When her crying finally ceased, she grabbed his hand, led him into the elevator and made their way up to her apartment.

-------------------------------------

Serena woke up the next morning and cuddled closer to the warm body that was still asleep against her. She turned around and found herself facing Sapphire's chest. She smiled and kissed it once, rousing her prince from slumber.

Sapphire never liked being called a prince but she'd once told him that he was her prince. He responded with a kiss on her nose and said she could call him whatever she wanted. That memory put a sweet smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" a voice said in a sleepy but amused tone.

"My prince," she replied.

This caused Sapphire to laugh aloud. He was far from a prince even though blood wise he was considered one. It took far more to be a prince than blood. He didn't have the decorum to be a prince like his brother did. He was just normal Sapphire and was happy to be such. In fact, he was happier with the present than he ever was with being royal. There was only one thing that could make him happier.

"Serena, I should wait on this but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Now, what I am going to ask can be put off and should be until you finish classes," he stated.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"I mean, I will understand if you think it's too soon," he stated.

"Sapphire! What the hell is it?" she exclaimed and pouted. He kissed her nose and reached down to his pants to retrieve something from the pocket. He sat up against the headboard and Serena sat up, pulling the sheets to cover her upper body.

He showed her a small box and she couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped her lips. Could he be doing what she though he was doing? Her mind then screamed at her for asking herself the incredibly stupid question.

"Serena," he stated and opened the box, "Will you marry me?"

She just stared at him in shock for a moment then smirked. "You all of a sudden got awfully spontaneous. I was expecting a dinner and a movie if you ever proposed."

"I just wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did that," she said and smiled. Suddenly she leaped on him and hugged him. "Of course I will," she replied. She kissed him and when they broke apart, he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle shaped like a moon. The gold band itself had little stars embossed around it. "It's beautiful," she stated.

"Forgive me for not asking you at a dinner?" he teased.

She could only laugh and tackle him to the bed. It would be a while before she knew they would marry but the pure fact of spending the rest of her life with her prince made her the happiest woman alive.

* * *

** A****N: Just the Epilogue left. **

* * *


	10. Epilogue

**Filling the Emptiness**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Epilogue: Emptiness Is Long Over **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my OC's and plot.**

**AN: Well, this is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to have a new Sailor Moon fic up in a few months. The pairing will be Serena/Rubeus. **

**Thank you all so much for the support. I appreciate it all so much. Luvs, hugs, and pocky!**

* * *

**Emptiness Is Long Over**

"Shinji, Lyra, Delilah! Come down and eat your breakfast. You need to get to school!" Serena Jewel yelled from her position at the bottom of the stairs. She laughed to herself when she heard three consecutive thumps that she guessed were her kids. They were so much like her when she was small. Always wanting to sleep in and ate more than an army. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to find her husband pouring him and her a cup of coffee. He handed them to her and she sat them on the table. Then she walked over and got the milk and orange juice from the fridge.

Sapphire sat five small bowls of rice on the table as she scooped the eggs and ham from the frying pan onto a serving plate. She handed it to him over the counter and he sat it in the middle of the table. They heard another thump, looked at each other and smiled.

She walked by him to the bottom of the stairs once again. "Kids! Hurry up!"

"Coming mom!" she heard Shinji say. Sure enough, he walked down the stairs. Shinji was a clone of his father. Diamond had told them that Sapphire looked like that at fifteen as well. He may have looked like Sapphire and acted like Sapphire but he was no doubt a momma's boy. If anyone ever said anything negative or derogatory about her, he would punch them without hesitation. He really needed to work on that. He held awe when it came to his father. As a boy should, he looked up to him and tried his best to be someone his father respected. He kissed Serena on the cheek and made his way to the kitchen.

Serena waited another moment before she decided to go up the stairs to check on the girls. She walked into Lyra's room to see that they were dressed but looking frantically for something.

"What are you looking for Lyra," she asked.

Delilah groaned and put her head in her hand. Delilah's personality was more like Sapphire's while she looked more like Serena when she was a teenager. "She's lost her earring and she absolutely must have that earring even though she must have a thousand pairs."

Serena laughed as her oldest daughter. Lyra was a perfect mix of Serena and Sapphire. She had Serena's blond hair and dizziness while she had Sapphire's eyes. Serena noticed something sparkling on her daughter's shirt collar and walked over to her.

"Hold still," Serena stated. She picked the earring off Lyra's collar.

"Oh! It must have fallen there," she replied.

Delilah groaned and walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Lyra asked and left the room with her mother.

After breakfast, the children grabbed their lunches and left the house. Serena and Sapphire cleaned up the kitchen, even though she insisted that she could do so herself, and went into their office. Both Serena and Sapphire did their work at home so they could be there for their children. Both were not keen on working away from home and their children coming to an empty house. Serena started an illustration company from the comfort of their home and Sapphire continued to publish books. Soon he was being recruited to write memoirs, research books, and his latest novel, a spy novel called Three O'clock Blowup was on the bestseller list around the world.

They worked in silence in the spacious area when Serena sighed and stretched. She looked up from her drawing and saw Sapphire typing quickly.

"New novel already?" she asked. He'd just finished his sequel to _Three O'clock Blowup _the previous day.

"Yeah, It's the final book to my Emptiness Series," he stated.

She looked startled. "There's a final book? What's this one about?"

"It's about no longer having any Emptiness in him. It's about how he found his fulfillment and who helped him find it."

She smiled at him and stood up. She walked over to him and he pulled her on his lap. "Has he really found it?"

"He has," he stated.

"That's good," she stated.

"Have you?"

"I have," she smiled and brought her lips to meet his in a tender kiss.

He swiveled toward his computer.

"So what is this novel called?"

"It's called Filling the Emptiness," he stated.

"What a fitting title," she stated.

"You think so? Me too."

* * *

_**AN: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you got the entire theme of the story. **_

_**Also I would like to say that Sapphire's Books are coming into print (at least on fiction press .com ) I got a hit of inspiration for them and I plan on writing them. **_

_**Please leave a final review and thanks so much for reading! **_


End file.
